


game night flashbacks

by sukiandsokka



Category: Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Smut, Zendaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiandsokka/pseuds/sukiandsokka
Summary: "have you ever had sex in public?" Deja laughed while holding the card up against her chest. your face turned completely red. you were playing some weird card game with like sex questions. "maybe," you said and crunched your body up completely in embarrassment. "oh my goddddd Zendaya the freakkkkk," Deja squealed.
Kudos: 1





	game night flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be from Zendayas POV. anyways hope you enjoy my loves<3

"haaaaave you ever been tied up during a sexual act?" you read aloud from the card you just pulled up from the pile. "no, I'm not into that shit," Deja said like it was some like crazy thing. "what the fuck how not its so hot," literally how can you not be into that, strange human. "so you have?"  
"yeah duh, you should try it." you said while she pulled up another card from the pile. the biggest smirk appeared on her face. oh no. you thought. 

"have you ever had sex in public?" Deja laughed while holding the card up against her chest. your face turned completely red. you were playing some weird card game with like sex questions. "maybe," you said and scrunched your body up completely in embarrassment. "oh my goddddd Zendaya the freakkkkk," Deja squealed. "whennnn with who?" she asked eagerly. "damn okayyy chill, just this girl I hook up with sometimes, she's like really hot." you said actually kind of proudly. "and I'm not telling you who it is fyi," you exclaimed seriously. "nooooooo," she said sadly pouting. "at least like tell me about it,"  
"fineeeee." 

FLASHBACK

"wanna try something new?" willow asked as she licked her long tattooed fingers. she had just gone down on you and your whole mind was feeling dizzy.  
"what?" you asked blissfully, pulling her dyed purple hair so you could kiss her. she was so beautiful, like one of the most beautiful people you had ever seen, and she literally gave you the best fucking orgasms it was amazing.   
"soooo I was thinking if you were down, we could like go somewhere with this..." she said while innocently pulling a pink vibrator out of her back pocket.  
you gulped, the thought of it alone made you wet. you had fantasised about stuff like this before, but you were scared someone would notice and like, it would be so risky.   
"come onnnn Z it would be so hot, I'll turn it off if we see like paps and shit." she said with pleading eyes and hands gliding so perfectly down your thighs. "fineee but if someone notices I swear to god-" she shut you up with a kiss. "they won't I promise its not like they know you're gay plus you can just act more cuddly and #relationshipgoals with Tom in front of the paps and nooooo one will notice" she said teasingly. "shut up," you said and laughed. "you know I haven't gone shopping in a while we should do that like right now." you said and pulled her up giggling. "oh no no no baby," she said and pulled you down. "I think you forgot a very important part, emphasis on very," she said and licked on the vibrator she had in her hand. quickly she inserted it inside of you, which made you moan out of the pure shock. "now go put on something hot and I will see you in 10," willow said and left the room with a big smile on her face and her tits still hanging out.   
you walked out of bed and put on some clean underwear and a lingerie type crop top and some simple jeans. willow came into the room looking beautiful as ever with a little remote in her hand.   
"you ready," she asked and turned it on on a low setting. you groaned a little and shifted your legs before walking out the apartment door with her. she wasn't really famous or anything, just like an indie artist on Spotify that you met at some party a couple months ago, and you two had just been randomly hooking up since.   
soon you arrived at the mall. you went into a couple stores before she randomly just turned it up in some soap store. "fuck.." you whispered. "awww zendaya can't handle a bit of vibration," she said softly. "I guess we'll have to practice that. she turned it up even more which made you moan. you tried to cover it up with a cough though. you quickly but steadily walked out the store trying not to fall over from the sheer pleasure in your core to a store, where you guys could have a bit more privacy. you were so fucking wet you could feel it in between your legs. "fuck willow please" you said in the back of H&M. "I'm gonna fucking cum if you don't turn this shit off." you said struggling to even say anything without letting out the biggest moans. "then cum I don't care I'm not turning it off before any paps come and I have in fact not seen a single one." she said and turned it on the max setting. your whole body froze. you were going to cum. in the middle of fucking H&M luckily there were no one where they were standing and they were behind a rack of clothes but still. you felt the pleasure taking over your body and your eyes rolling to the back of your head. "h-hold me up." you said before coming undone. she quickly grabbed you and rubbed your back while you were steadily coming down from your high. "I literally haven't seen anything hotter in my entire life." she said and turned it off. "you know I am Zendaya right," you said and dried the sweat off your forehead. "don't get so full of yourself barely 30 seconds ago you couldn't even stand on your own" she said and smirked. "fine, fine, you win I'm a fucking bottom and I wanna into that dressing room so you can fuck the shit outta me again. pretty please?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"okay so what you're telling me is that willow moon made you cum in the middle of H and motherfucking M." Deja said with her mouth wide open. "yeah basically." you said and shrugged. "maybe I should call her."


End file.
